One
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's the twins' one year birthday! The whole family comes together to celebrate in one form or another. Mild SwanQueen, mostly family!


Dakota and August turned a year old on Halloween of 2020. August's blonde curls had started to grow out; golden ringlets hung over his hazel eyes. Like her sister, Dakota had inherited Regina's brunette, straight locks. Though, she did have Emma's eyes, just like the her other siblings. The two toddlers couldn't have been more inseparable: if one got picked up, the other had to be picked up as well; in the same hold as their sibling. If one was having a bath, the other would throw a tantrum until they were in the water. Just like Emma had predicted, they were the ultimate twins.

Dani was three years old and her toddling turned into steady footsteps. Her dark, brown hair touched her shoulders, just like her mother. As the big sister, Dani never took her eyes off of the twins. When August would start to crawl away, or walk, Dani would run after him, lift him the best she could, and bring him back to the play circle.

Turning a year old was still a shock for the parents; in retrospect, 12 months had passed in the blink of an eye. Emma and Regina planned a big celebration- well, their idea of "big" was inviting the whole family. Henry couldn't come home from school, but Emma promised to Skype him during the party.

Since the babies' birthday was on Halloween, Emma thought it would be fun for them to wear costumes. To her surprise, Regina liked the idea. They struggled for a couple weeks in their quest for the right ensembles. Their search came to a halt when Emma found matching outfits; Thing 1 and Thing 2. Regina didn't get the reference, but after Emma explained, she loved the idea. Emma was pretty sure Dr. Seuss would have approved- especially when they topped it off with birthday hats.

So, dressed in their matching wardrobes, Dakota and August sat on Emma and Regina's lap as the whole family sang "Happy Birthday" to them. August keep trying to dig his hand through the frosting layer, and Dani caught him every time. Dakota, on the other hand, minded her manners; as best as a toddler could.

The weather was just beautiful enough to celebrate in the backyard. Fallen leaves scattered across the bare yard, adding that "Autumn Feeling." Regina set out carved pumpkins around the borders having given into the Halloween spirit. Dani had fun throwing the leaves into the air and letting them fall on her head.

Dakota and August took turns teetering through the grass, barely needing any support. Dani kept pace with the little ones and cheered them on like it was a race. As if they, too, could feel the excitement, both of the babies would fling their arms around Dani's neck and slobber all over her. The adults watched in amusement at the entertainment presented.

Snow and Belle were the only two adults dressed in festive-wear. Snow cursed this world for not having any comfortable leather as she hoped to recreate her old outfits. Instead, she settled on the Disney version of "Snow White." She figured she should be able to have _some_ fun with it! Belle, on the other hand, went with a Harry Potter costume. She was Hermione.

"They're so adorable," Snow sighed as she watched Dani chase her brother and sister. David rested a hand around her waist; watching his grandchildren was one the many things he loved to do.

"Their suits are so cute!" Belle piped as she waved her wand in the air for effect.

"I can't believe they're already a year old," Emma said sadly. "Dani's trying to teach them to talk."

Snow giggled into her cup of cider. "She'd make an excellent teacher!"

Regina held a hand up and shook her head. "She's three," she said blandly.

"Have there been any... problems?" Gold asked beside Belle. His human side wanted to wait for another day to ask, but the his magical side had to know.

Emma's eyes stayed on her children, her lips pinched together. "Not yet."

"If anything should occur, you know where to find me, dearies." Gold tilted his head and mimed lifting the top of his hat.

Regina nodded slightly. "We know."

Dani ran up to her blonde mother and tugged on her shirt. "Ma ma?"

"Yeah, baby girl?" Emma smiled adoringly.

"Werews Henny?" Dani cocked her head.

"Right! Gina, I'm gonna grab the computer, I'll be right back!" Without another word, Emma ran up to their house and through the doors.

"It's too bad Henry couldn't make it," David lamented. "He doesn't visit enough."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Regina answered. "I'm glad he's taking school seriously, though. As much as I want him here, he's better off there."

"True, he's learning a lot. But, I don't think he's better off there," Snow offered. She gave Regina a maternal grin.

"Ok, got it!" Emma announced as she jogged down to the group. With nimble fingers, Emma logged into Skype and called up her son.

"Hey, Ma!" Henry greeted in the screen.

"Hey, Kid! Look, everyone's here," Emma held the computer up to the adults.

"Where are the twins?" he asked. Emma tilted the camera further to the ground until she caught the two giggling babies. "Happy birthday!" he called from his side.

"Dakota, August, look who it is!" Regina chimed and lifted a child in each arm. As she traveled to the computer, Henry waved at the three of them. "Can you say 'hi?'"

The babies hands flew into the air as they both clapped wildly. "I miss you, too," Henry chuckled. "Hey Dani!" The littler girl turned around and waved warmly. Regina set the twins back onto the grass and they took off after their big sister.

"Hey, sport!" David smiled with a hand up .

"Hey gramps. Hey grandma. Hey grandpa Gold and Belle," Henry listed off. "Ma?"

Emma stuck her face back into the camera. "Yeah?"

"I just sent their presents. Call me when you get them, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." An unfamiliar voice muffled through the speakers and Henry turned around. "Be there in a sec," he told the stranger. "Guys, I gotta go, but I'll call back later."

"Love you." Regina blew a kiss through the screen.

Scattered "Goodbye Henry's," filled through the group as they all waved. "Did he have a _beard?_" Snow questioned in disbelief.

A rough chuckle escaped Emma's throat. "Yeah, I dunno. He says it's 'in.'"

All of their attentions turned back onto the belly-laughs coming from the little ones. Dani was chanting, "I'm gonna git you!" with her arms outstretched in front of her. August and Dakota were going as fast as they could without falling forward. Dakota fumbled for a moment, but brushed herself off and got right back up; another gene she'd gained from her mothers. Traces of orange frosting stained all three of children's clothes. Normally, Regina would have had them changed right away, but on that day, she didn't care. In fact, she thought it added a little flair. It served as a reminder that her children were still children.

Emma slide through the group and behind Regina. In a smooth, almost undetected movement, Emma hugged her wife, her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. With a soft sigh, Emma nestled her chin on Regina's shoulder. "We've got a pretty cool family, huh?" She laughed as she saw Dakota head-butt Dani. Both girls were goodnatured and no crying ensued. August made sure he wasn't left out of the fun, grabbed onto Dakota's shirt, and tugged her behind him.

Regina hugged Emma's hands and leaned her head back. "I'd say so."


End file.
